This invention generally relates to generating and displaying content presented by a digital magazine server, and more particularly to creating a community space, where community members share content through an ownerless user-curated digital magazine.
Many online services allow users to share content, e.g., post comments on content items presented to the users. Content items (e.g., a video or news article) on a topic are presented in a digital magazine, which can be controlled by an owner of the digital magazine. For example, an owner of a digital magazine can freely delete a content item without concerning other viewers of the content item. However, the conventional means of having an owner control the content of a digital magazine may degrade user experience with the digital magazine, especially when the owner of the digital magazine deletes content items of interest to other viewers of the digital magazine. Furthermore, conventional solutions to associate ownership of a digital magazine with individual users often limit the scope of collecting and presenting content items and associated comments on the content items that are likely of interest to a community of users.